


生活消費戰

by j10057



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j10057/pseuds/j10057
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	生活消費戰

生活消費戰

因為生活的瑣事而引發的靈感，雙手奉上文殊的生日賀文(雖然遲到了很久，請不要棄嫌)。

「叮！」電梯到達樓層，隨著聲響電梯門緩緩打開，手塚背著網球袋一手拉著行李箱大步走出電梯，臉上雖有幾分倦意，但眼睛依舊有神，離家門越進清冷的氣息逐漸散去，抿著的唇角也逐漸柔和。挺拔的身影背著網球包，將行李箱放在門前，從口袋裡掏出別有木雕小熊的鑰匙，轉開既陌生又帶著熟悉氣息的家門。

甫進家門，手塚就看見陽台上熟悉的仙人掌依舊翠綠，旁邊還有新添的幾盆熊童子煞是可愛，看見那幾盆愛人新添時就發照片給他看的熊童子，男人嘴角忍不住微微揚起，笑裡帶著幾分柔和。

到了客廳茶几上的雜誌跟書籍隨意擺放，想起愛人閱讀的習慣，男人笑著搖搖頭收拾成疊，看著幾瓶的運動飲料隨意的放在餐桌上男人心裡不免疑惑了幾分，不過此時男人的手機卻響起。男人修長的手指看見來電顯示著愛人的名字，很快的按下接聽。  
想念的溫柔聲線響起：「國光！到家了嗎？」  
「剛到。」  
「我已經到地下室停車場了，等等就可以準備晚餐了，可以麻煩你下來幫忙拿東西嗎？」  
「好。」  
「謝謝。我先停車。掛了。」

手塚將行李放箱跟球袋放到房間後，隨即又坐了電梯下到地下停車場。出電梯便看見愛人的身影正在自家黑色的雷克薩斯後車箱晃動。手塚沒有作聲，繞到愛人身後將身板略小自己一號的愛人圈進懷裡，在他耳邊輕輕一句：「我回來了，好想你。」  
沒料到手塚的動作，專心整理的不二被手塚的懷抱給嚇了一跳，愣了愣，停下所有手邊的動作，放心的將自身的重量交給身後的人，靜靜享受著想念的懷抱及體溫。

「餓了吧！我們趕緊上去。」  
「好。」  
不二雙手提起兩個提袋，車箱裡剩下的一個提袋手塚自然的接著提上。  
進家門後不二將手上的兩個提袋放至在客廳的牆角，接過手塚手上的提袋後對手塚叮囑道：「我去煮飯，你先去洗澡，累的話小睡一會兒。好了叫你。」  
「好。辛苦了。」手塚點點頭，攬過不二的腰，在不二唇角輕輕的落下一吻。

手塚回房間後便將剛剛還來不及整裡的行李箱打開將衣物和書籍一一歸位，進浴室洗澡前好似想起了什麼，打開了床頭櫃旁的抽屜，看了看盒內的東西，確認了還有幾個，勾起唇角放心的走進浴室。

手塚洗好澡，走到廚房想幫忙打個下手，卻讓不二用了剛下飛機沒多久做理由給拒絕，手塚只得悻悻然坐到已經擺好兩道菜的餐桌前，目光落在廚房內的為自己忙進忙出的不二，周身原本的緊繃的神經緩緩放鬆下來，此時坐在餐桌上才讓手塚有了真的回到家的感覺。

不二一轉頭就看見手塚征征的望著自己，揚起溫柔的笑容說：「國光可以幫忙添個飯嗎？這道菜起鍋就可以吃飯了。」  
「好。」聽見自己有用武之地的手塚，起身拿好兩人的碗筷擺放好，依著記憶中不二的食量把飯添好。  
「久等了，可以開動了。」不二端著熱湯上桌語氣帶著幾分歉意。  
「辛苦了。」  
手塚看著餐桌上簡單的三菜一湯，每道菜都是自己愛吃的，想到不二一下班就趕去超市準備食材，到家便馬不停蹄的做飯，心中一陣感動與不捨。  
兩人邊吃邊聊，手塚說些平時在訓練的事或是出國比賽時發生的際遇，不二也會抱怨一下工作上的小事，雖然平時視訊或是通話都有提過了但能面對面的聊天還是讓兩人很珍惜這樣的時光。  
「回家真好。」手塚吃完飯放下碗筷的時候，突然有感而發。  
「歡迎回來。」不二對著手塚突如其來的感性，彎起嘴角，起身走到手塚身旁給予擁抱。

在手塚的堅持下，不二飯後便被手塚趕去客廳休息，手塚獨自收拾餐桌及碗盤，還順手削了蘋果。當手塚端著水果到客廳時，不二頭靠在沙發上闔著眼，電視裡正播著國際新聞，也不知道不二是不是睡著，手塚小心翼翼的放好水果，走向放在一旁的提袋，開始整理裡面的東西，裡面盡是一些日常用品跟零食飲料，當手塚將東西都整理好時卻發現了很多飲料跟零食都是同款或是同一樣兩件。  
手塚覺得很奇怪，自己不愛吃零食不二是知道的，應該不會因為自己回來而多準備這些東西，也沒聽他說近期有朋友要在家裡聚會。最讓人匪夷所思的是一組三袋的洗衣精竟然有兩組，手塚推估了一包補充包的洗衣精不二可以用上快一年，如果算上自己回家一包用上大半年可綽綽有餘，實在沒有什麼理由買這麼多的洗衣精，雖然疑惑手塚還是將東西一一歸位。

「國光，你都收拾好了？！」不二一睜眼就看見手塚將洗衣精放到櫃子裡。  
「醒了？」手塚回頭看見睡眼惺鬆的不二，微微一笑走到不二身旁坐下。  
「吃飽了就犯睏。」不二笑了笑，帶著幾分自嘲。  
「累了，就趕緊洗洗睡吧！」手塚揉了揉不二的頭。  
「沒，就你回來太讓人心安了。」不二伸手環住手塚的腰，順勢的靠在手塚肩上。  
手塚聽了不二的話語，心想兩人這般聚少離多，不二留在日本還得照應自己的父母，心裡升起幾分歉疚。  
「今天早點休息，嗯？」  
「好。」

當不二洗好澡圍著浴巾從浴室走出來便看見手塚只穿著一條四角褲倚躺在床頭看著書。  
除了游泳或是做一些親密的事情時鮮少看手塚穿的如此單薄，不二臉上帶著一絲赧然：「咳......國光你......」  
「抱歉有點熱。」手塚將注意力從書上挪到不二身上，實在是因爲最近季節由春轉夏，而從高緯度的德國回來的自己，溫差跟濕度實在不好適應。  
「要不打開空調吧！」  
手塚搖了搖頭，拿起吹風機對不二招了招手說：「不必，適應幾天就好。過來我幫你吹頭。」  
不二乖乖的坐在床邊讓手塚幫他吹乾頭髮。手塚的手指輕輕的撩起不二柔軟的褐色髮絲，吹風機的風速不敢開到最大，就怕不二的頭皮覺得燙，只是這樣吹乾的速度就很緩慢。而手塚也將今天看到的疑問拿出來閒聊。  
「對了桌上怎麼好幾瓶運動飲料？」  
「天氣太熱，我去超商買的，第二件六折我就拿了兩瓶，反正另一瓶下一次可以喝。只是......只是我總會忘了帶另一瓶出門，就又再買所以......」  
手塚自動的結果不二的話說：「所以才堆了好幾瓶在桌上？」  
不二不好意思的點點頭。  
手塚又疑惑問道：「那洗衣精怎麼回事？」  
「我今天去買的時候本來想帶一組，然後店員問我要不要再多帶一組，他說他家裡都放一箱，我當下也沒多想就......」  
聽完不二的解釋，手塚無奈的搖搖頭，輕輕的歎了口氣。  
不二語氣有點內疚的說：「我應該跟他說我只有一個人的.....」  
看著不二一臉做錯事的表情，手塚揉了揉不二的已經吹半乾的頭髮，心裡對於家中多出來的飲料、零食、日用品的原因已經了然，他可愛的愛人容易陷入同時買兩件比較便宜的迷思。

房間內頓時沈默，只剩下吹風機的聲音，而不二此時的心情七上八下，他覺得手塚生氣了。  
手塚將不二的頭髮吹好，見不二低著頭好似在反省的模樣，溫聲在他耳邊輕道：「沒事，以後別多買，不然東西放太久壞了會造成無謂的浪費。」  
「好。」不二乖巧的點點頭。

手塚起身將吹風機放好，也順手拿了不二的睡衣幫他套上。畢竟愛人只圍了條浴巾出來，分隔兩地一段時間實在很難不想入非非，但想到不二剛剛疲倦的模樣手塚只能忍住想要親密接觸的念頭。

不二乖乖地任手塚將睡衣套上，手戳了戳手塚又變大的胸肌，看了一下自己在上班族中還算得上緊實的身材無奈的說：「怎麼好像又更壯了？」  
「前陣子加強了胸肌跟背肌的鍛鍊。」  
不二順著胸肌一路摸到腹肌，手指在手塚腹肌的線條上遊走，沒意外的聽見手塚倒抽了一口氣。  
「周助別玩火⋯⋯」手塚抓住不二作怪的手指，低下頭在不二耳邊低喃。  
「可我想你了。」不二攬過手塚的脖子送上自己的吻，趁著手塚低著頭重心不穩雙雙一起倒向床上。  
既然愛人都主動了，手塚也沒什麼好顧慮了，略帶侵略性的重新吻上不二，舌頭撬開不二的貝齒輕輕掃過上顎，不出意料之外的引起不二的輕吟，手塚勾起唇角手一伸扯掉不二的浴巾，大掌覆上不二半勃的分身，溫柔的套弄。  
「嗯......」身下與口腔內的敏感不斷的被刺激，不二只能淺淺低吟，但手上也不甘示弱地隔著薄薄的布料搓揉手塚的分身。  
沒料到不二舉動的手塚，被刺激的倒抽一口氣，停下對不二的攻城略地，身下的熱度隨著不二的動作不斷攀升。  
不二看見手塚清亮的眼睛逐漸氤氳起水氣，知道愛人逐漸進入慾望的漩渦之中。  
不二軟軟的語氣帶著溫熱的氣息在手塚耳邊清喃：「我想要了，快點。」  
手塚起身退去身上唯一一件的布料，迅速地套上保險套，拿了潤滑就往手上擠。  
手塚在不二的紅唇輕啄後低語：「忍忍。」中指探入秘境之中緩緩地開拓。  
不二忍著久違的異物感，對著手塚要求道：「吻我。」  
手塚疼惜的吻上不二的唇，一手隔著睡衣輕輕的搓揉著不二胸前的紅纓。  
「好了，進來。」不二挺了挺下身，催促著手塚。  
手塚進入時兩人同時舒坦的發出輕嘆，分隔已久的結合都是兩人想念的，因此更用心的去感受彼此，不二雙手緊緊攀附在手塚的背，埋在手塚的肩窩呼吸著想念的氣息。手塚透過身下有力的動作將自己的想念和佔有欲釋放。  
不二硬是被手塚頂到釋放，而手塚也在不二釋放的同時達到巔峰。兩人面對面喘著大氣的同時相識而笑，並不時的輕吻對方。  
手塚很快的緩過氣，退出不二體內，將兩人身上的體液擦拭乾淨，又拿起一個套子套上分身。  
「再一次。」手塚沒等不二回應，抱著不二從身後又直接進入。  
「最後一次了，明天要回本家。」對於手塚的告知不二連商討的餘地都沒有，只能叮囑著手塚別太過火。  
「專心點。」手塚說完輕抿不二的耳垂，讓自己的呼吸噴在不二敏感的頸窩，一手套弄著不二逐漸精神的分身。  
在這充滿安全感的姿勢，不二一手與手塚抱著自己的手十指交纏，一手也覆上手塚在幫自己服務的手，領著手塚往自己舒服的位置套弄。  
情事結束手塚抱著不二進浴室又沖了一回澡，當兩人重新躺回床上，不二已經快睜不開眼了，手塚將人抱進懷裡吻了吻耳鬢，輕聲的道了聲晚安，不久就聽見平穩的呼吸聲，很快的手塚也在身心滿足下放鬆的陷入沈睡。

隔天兩人罕見的睡到了彩菜媽媽打了電話來才醒，記下彩菜媽媽吩咐回家時順便幫忙帶的東西兩人才趕緊從床上起來盥洗。索性兩人收拾一會兒，便可以出門了。手塚開著車來到賣場，兩人推著車慢慢的逛著，隨意聊著平常發生的一些事情，到了零食區不二的眼睛都亮了起來。  
「新口味耶！有特價我來試試。」不二看見喜歡的洋芋片有新口味一樣就會拿起特價的兩包放到推車裡。  
手塚拿起一包放回架上提醒：「還記得昨天我說過的話嗎？」  
不二眼巴巴的看著手塚將所有第二包的餅乾放回去，點點頭。  
手塚看著不二一臉委屈，摸了摸不二的頭說：「新口味，一包試試就好，萬一不好吃也只有一包。」  
「有道理。」不二開心的點了點頭，手塚其實也沒禁止自己吃零食，何況自己的確因為這樣造成了一些無謂的浪費。  
經過衛生用品的地方，倒是換手塚停下腳步，看著架上的衛生套，除了慣用的牌子看了有興趣的都拿起來看的仔細。  
倒是不二站在一旁偷偷撇像看得很認真的手塚有些不自在，耳根也微微泛紅，只得把注意力放到一旁架上的痠痛藥布和藥膏上。  
手塚拿好了想要的幾盒衛生套，看了一下不二手上的痠痛藥布，又看了一下價錢，第二件半價勾起唇角對著不二笑著說：「這個准許你可以多買幾包。」  
「什麼啦！我才不需要。」不二把手上的藥布趕緊放回去。  
「以備不時之需。」手塚說完拿了兩包放進推車裡。  
不二想推車趕緊往下個區域走，卻看見推車內的放了四盒衛生套還都是10入的中型包裝，赧然的問道：「你怎麼拿那麼多盒？」  
「剛好快沒了，況起第二件八折，先買起來。」  
不二想到自己的零食飲料都被限制，忿忿不平的道：「你只許州官放火，不許百姓點燈。」  
手塚看見不二委屈模樣笑著低下頭在不二耳邊低語：「我的假期有一個半月，我擔心這些還不夠。」  
「你……流氓……」不二紅著臉推著車也不等手塚就往生鮮區走去採購彩菜媽媽吩咐的材料。  
看著又點炸毛的愛人手塚臉上的笑意更深了，想著有些東西第二件特價還是不錯的，邁大步伐跟上不二的腳步。

完

被三次元累成狗，太久沒寫文字句不通順什麼得請大家包涵，季更選手來除除草。謝謝小天使們的觀看。


End file.
